The Wings of the Precious Melody
by 27aquarrow72
Summary: Bertemu gadis misterius dengan gaun tidur ditengah malam, mendengar dentingan pianonya, dan... jatuh cinta! Maka, apa hubungannya dengar rasa penasaran pada siswa baru dikelasnya? Cinta bertemu logika? Memang penuh permainan... SasuxFem!Naru  Mind to R&R?
1. Chapter 1 : Meeting and Surprise

**Okay, ini dia satu lagi fic Yumi tetang Naru-Sasu! XD**

**Kalau untuk kelanjutannya sih, kayaknya udah ada rencana.**

**Ada kemungkinan suatu hari nanti genre mystery'nya berubah jadi fantasy mungkin?**

**Sejujurnya ini juga pesanan sepupu, sih… Yumi buatin karna dia mau yang Sasu-Naru dan misteri. ToT**

**WARNING! There's no yaoi! Yumi gak bakat bikin cerita yaoi sih! =,=a**

**Yah, pokoknya begini lah…**

**Selamat membaca! Semoga readers suka! *amin***

**P.S: NARUTO belongs to Kishimoto Masashi-san.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 : Meeting and Surprise<strong>

* * *

><p>Bosan.<p>

Satu kata yang terus singgah dalam pikirannya. Tubuhnya dengan santai duduk bersandar diatas ranjangnya. Mata hitamnya yang tajam menatap datar kegelapan malam lewat kaca jendela. Memperhatikan butiran salju yang melayang lembut kebumi menyelimuti halaman rumahnya dengan warna putih. Sebuah earphone terpasang, menjaga kehangatan telinganya. Melantunkan lagu-lagu yang telah berkali-kali ia dengar. Hanya menambah kebosanannya.

Lagu yang didengarkannya, akhirnya mencapai bagian akhir. Maka Mp3-nya memutarkan lagu lain yang ternyata merupakan lagu awal. Dan segera ia sadari, dia telah mendengarkan semua lagu yang terdaftar dalam Mp3-nya. Dengan malas, dilepasnya earphone dari telinganya, dan saat itulah ia mendengar suara-suara yang sangat ingin dihindarinya sejak awal.

"HAAAAH, ALASAN! Kalau memang begitu, kenapa kau harus marah-marah!" Teriakan seorang wanita menggema kepenjuru rumah.

"KAU yang sejak awal memang bertanya dengan nada menyebalkan!" geraman seorang pria menyusul.

_Ck, aniki sialan! Dia kabur dari 'ini' sendirian! Urusan dirumah teman… Che, alasan! Meninggalkanku bersama sepasang suami-istri gila yang berteriak-teriak tiap malam! _Batinnya disertai gumaman penuh sumpah-serapah yang entah dutujukan pada siapa.

Merasa muak, segera ia beranjak dari posisinya, membanting sepasang earphone & Mp3 nya keatas ranjang, menyambar dompet dan handphonenya di meja, dan setengah berlari kearah jendela balkonnya. Jujur saja, ia tidak sudi melewati pintu depan, maka ia lebih memilih melompat lewat balkon kamarnya ke sebuah pohon dihalaman sebelum mendarat sukses ke tanah.

* * *

><p>Ia hanya berjalan tak tentu arah. Kemanapun. Kemanapun yang menjauhinya dari rumah terkutuk itu. <em>Cih, bangunan itupun tidak pantas disebut 'rumah'… <em>batinnya kesal.

"Tch!" dengusnya seraya merapatkan jaket biru gelap yang dipakainya, merasakan hawa dingin yang semakin menusuk.

SREK

Sejenak ia berhenti berjalan. Lalu memeriksa jaketnya, mencari sumber bunyi yang baru saja terdengar. Hingga tangan kanannya berhasil menemukan sesuatu disaku sisi kanan jaketnya. Selembar kertas yang telah kusam dan terlipat-lipat ada dalam genggamannya sekarang. Dibukanya tiap lipatan dengan hati-hati agar tidak merobek lembaran rapuh itu. Dan terlihat partitur sebuah lagu yang mulai buram. Sejenak mata hitamnya membelalak terkejut, sebelum kembali pada tatapan datar. Datar dan dingin.

"Huh, ternyata ada disini selama ini. Benda tidak berguna." Bisiknya tak peduli.

Namun gerakan tubuhnya menunjukkan hal lain. Tangannya kembali melipatnya dengan sedikit kasar dan menyimpannya kembali kedalam saku jaketnya. Tapi angin keras yang mendadak berhembus, membawa lembaran itu bersamanya, tepat sebelum ia masuk kedalam saku jaket pemiliknya.

"Ah!" tangannya refleks terulur dan berusaha menggenggam kertas yang kini melayang. Namun usahanya sia-sia, karna sang angin terlalu keras kepala untuk membiarkan sang pemilik mendapatkan kembali bendanya.

"Cih, kenapa aku jadi membuang-buang waktu mengejar benda konyol itu?" ia berbisik kesal saat menyadari kedua kakinya secara otomatis, bergerak mengejar objek yang tak berhasil ditangkapnya.

SRAK

Akhirnya sang objek berhasil digenggamnya. Namun dia sadari benda itu telah menuntunnya ketempat yang tidak asing lagi baginya. Ia menatap datar bangunan sekolah SMUnya dihadapanya. Merasa bingung pada arah dan tujuan, maka ia berinisiatif untuk sementara berada setidaknya ditempat yang ia kenal. Kedua kaki jenjangnya berjalan santai melewati halaman yang gelap hanya diterangi beberapa lampu taman, dengan kedua telapak tangan yang bersembunyi dalam saku jaketnya. Hingga ia memutuskan untuk duduk disebuah bangku taman, ditemani sebuah lampu disisi kanannya, dibawah naungan pohon sakura.

Beberapa lama ia duduk santai disana. Angin musim dingin menerpanya tak ia hiraukan. Hingga beberapa lama kemuadian, telinganya menangkap lantunan nada-nada piano. Lagu itu. Ia merasa mengenalnya. Nadanya. Tapi... lagu apa? Matanya memancarkan kebingungan. Dipasangnya kedua telinganya berusaha meyakinkan dirinya. Namun suara itu tak lagi terdengar seolah menjauh perlahan-lahan.

"Piano? Ditempat seperti ini? Ada-ada saja." ia mendengus tak peduli.

**End Normal POV**

* * *

><p>Mungkin puluhan menit telah berlalu. Aku tidak terlalu perduli dengan waktu, namun kalau boleh jujur, aku memang sudah mulai merasa bosan. Hingga sepasang mataku menangkap seorang perempuan yang tengah memandang kearah langit, dengan setengah tubuhnya yang terjulur keluar dari jendela lantai 2 sebuah bangunan tua, tepat dibelakang bangunan sekolah. Bangunan yang saat ini hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari tempatku beristirahat. Dan saat itulah kedua alisku berkerut bingung sekaligus penasaran.<p>

_Apa? Siapa dia? Sedang apa dia disini malam-malam? Dan lagi, bukankah itu adalah bangunan sekolah yang lama? Bangunan yang sudah bertahun-tahun tidak lagi terpakai… dan, whoa… malam bersalju begini dia mengenakan pakaian berlengan pendek? Apa gadis itu gila? _Pikirku panjang.

Aku menatap lama gadis itu, yang terus memandang kearah langit seolah tidak merasakan suhu yang semakin dingin. Entah berapa lama waktu telah berjalan. Kami tetap mempertahankan kegiatan masing-masing. Aku menatapnya. Dan dia menatap langit. Hingga gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari apa yang sangat menarik perhatiannya semula. Perlahan-lahan kepalanya menengok kebawah gedung. Kearah taman dihadapannya. Kearah tempatku berdiri.

Ketika itu aku terpaku. Mata hitamku terkunci pada mata birunya. Bagaikan malam bertemu dengan fajar. Dan ketika ia sedikit lagi menjulurkan tubuhnya. Kusadari rambut panjangnya yang ternyata kuning keemasan, terjatuh dan tergantung dikedua sisi tubuhnya, membingkai wajahnya, dengan terpaan lembut angin musim dinging disekitarnya. Wajahnya sempurna bagaikan boneka marmer dengan tiga guratan entah apa yang bagaikan kumis kucing dikedua pipinya. Membuatnya terlihat semakin manis dan unik. Gaunnya yang putih ternyata memang sama-sekali tak berlengan. Gaun yang sepertinya adalah gaun tidur. Entah kenapa saat itu aku tidak mampu menyerap apapun yang berlangsung didunia. Aku terjebak dalam tatapannya yang lembut dan sayu.

Lagi-lagi, entah berapa lama waktu telah berlalu. Kami terus saling menatap. Tiba-tiba dia memalingkan wajahnya seolah ingin pergi dari posisinya. _AH… _

"Hey, tunggu dulu!" panggilku.

Dia hanya menghentikan gerakannya sejenak, menatap kearahku lagi. Dan apa yang dia lakukan setelahnya telah membuat tubuhku mematung tanpa daya. Dia tersenyum. Tersenyum lembut. Senyum sapaan atau apalah. Senyum yang membuat wujudnya bagaikan malaikat!

Saat itu aku sepenuhnya mati rasa. Wajah itu benar-benar telah membuatku hangat. Tapi saat tersadar dari duniaku, ternyata dia tak lagi berada disitu.

"Sial!" gumamku kesal seraya berlari memasuki bangunan tua dihadapanku. Berharap keberuntungan memihak padaku.

Puluhan menit atau justru berjam-jam aku berlari mengelilingi bangunan tua itu. Nafasku tidak lagi beraturan. Keringatpun mulai bercucuran.

_Dia… bukan hantu kan? Lagi pula makhluk seperti hantu, kan, tidak ada._

"Kemana dia? Bagaimana mungkin dalam waktu singkat dia menghilang begitu saja? Kh… namanya-pun aku tidak tahu!" aku berbisik penuh penyesalan disela-sela nafasku.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Pagi itu dia berjalan menuju kelasnya, melewati lorong dengan langkah gontai. Sama sekali tidak ambil peduli dengan siswi-siswi dari berbagai kelas yang memperhatikannya dengan berbagai tatapan berharap, kagum, bahkan tatapan menggoda. Apa mau dikata? Sejak tahun pertama dia menjadi siswa di sekolah itupun, ia telah dicap sebagai Pangeran sekolah oleh siswi-siswi seniornya.

"Ohayou, Uchiha-senpai."

"O-Ohayou, Uchiha-sama. Kyaaa~"

"Permisi, Uchiha-senpai."

"Hihihi, Uchiha-sama~"

Berbagai sapaan sama sekali tak digubrisnya. Ia hanya terus berjalan hingga kini dia berdiri dihadapan sebuah pintu yang tergantungkan papan bertuliskan '2A'. Dengan santai dan penuh rasa malas ia membukanya.

"AH, Ohayou, Sasuke-kun!" sapa seorang gadis cantik berambut pink. Haruno Sakura, gadis yang seluruh siswa-siswi Konoha HighSchool tahu, bahwa ia setengah mati menyukai dan mengejar Sasuke.

"O-ohayou, S-Sa-Sasuke-kun…" sapa Hinata dengan suara pelan. Hyuuga Hinata, gadis manis yang pemalu kelewat batas, namun baik hati dan lembut.

"YO! SASUKE! Akhirnya kau datang juga!" Kiba menyapa dengan nada yang agak berteriak seraya mengangkat tangan kanannya. Inuzuka Kiba, siswa penggemar anjing yang terlalu aktif dan berisik. Sifatnya juga urakan dan temperamental, bertindak sebelum berpikir.

"Hn," balas Sasuke singkat.

"Sasuke-kuuuun~ Hey, kudengar hari ini akan ada murid baru, lho!" giliran Ino yang berbicara dengan genitnya. Yamanaka Ino, gadis centil yang menjadi rival Sakura dalam mendapatkan perhatian sang Pangeran Es.

"Haaahh… merepotkan…" gumam Shikamaru yang disusul dengan mulutnya yang menguap. Naara Shikamaru, pria super jenius yang kalau saja ia tidak terlalu malas bahkan untuk membuka matanya ditengah jam pelajaran, mungkin ia tidak akan memegang ranking ke-2 di kelasnya, melainkan bertukar posisi dengan Sasuke yang berada diurutan teratas.

"Auramu lebih parah dari biasanya." celetuk Gaara dengan tatapan yang dibalas Sasuke sama datarnya. Sabaku Gaara, pria pendiam, cuek, baik, dan terang-terangan dalam bicara ini adalah pemegang urutan ke-3. Sabar dan bagaikan manusia tanpa emosi.

"Ada apa lagi sekarang? Orang tua-mu tidak berencana untuk berpisah kan?" tanya Neji kalem. Hyuuga Neji, sepupu Hinata yang pandai membaca keadaan dan terkadang bermulut tajam, ranking ke-4. Sifatnya yang perfeksionis membuatnya terkesan sangat disiplin.

"Cih, lebih cepat mereka berpisah, lebih cepat aku bahagia." dengus Sasuke tak peduli seraya duduk dibangkunya. Bangkunya dipaling pojok kanan belakang. Tepat disamping jendela. Dan saat itulah kedua tatapannya tanpa sengaja menangkap bangunan tua. Dan kembali dia teringat pertemuannya dengan sang mentari semalam.

"Menurut perhatianku selama ini, mood-mu memang selalu buruk, tapi kenapa dengan auramu pagi ini? Seolah kau ingin menerkam siapapun yang mendekat padamu." Akhirnya Shino membuka suara. Aburame Shino, siswa aneh yang seolah selalu berusaha menutup identitasnya. Pendiam namun mudah sekali merasa kesal. Benar-benar makhluk yang sulit dimengerti.

"Tch, bukan urusan kalian!" jawab Sasuke kasar.

Sementara teman-temannya hanya bisa menghela nafas, seolah terbiasa oleh tingkah lakunya.

BRAK

"Semuanya! Beri salam!" perintah seseorang yang baru saja memasuki ruang kelas. Segera, siswa dan siswi kembali ketempatnya masing-masing dan merdiri tegak sebelum mebungkuk bersama.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Kakashi-sensei!" seru mereka serempak.

"Ohayou. Tapi maaf, hari ini aku berhalangan untuk mengajar kalian karena ada yang harus kuurus bersama Kepala Sekolah." *sorak-sorai* "Aku minta kalian mempelajari bab 3 dan mengerjakan latihan soalnya." *helaan nafas kecewa* seru pria berambut silver itu dengan malas dari balik maskernya.

TOK TOK TOK

Kakashi mengangkat tangannya seolah member tanda untuk undur diri sesaat. Lalu setengah berlari dan membuka pintu kelas. "Ah, kau rupanya! Aku hampir saja lupa." Katanya pada seseorang diluar kelas, sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya pada siswa-siswinya. "Yak, hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Aku harap kalian dapat menerimanya dengan baik." Kemuadian mengibaskan tangannya kepada si murid baru "Silakan masuk."

Dan berjalanlah dia masuk kedalam ruangan. Kemunculannya segera menggemparkan seisi kelas dan mengundang berbagai bisikan dan teriakkan semua penghuni tanpa terbedakan gender.

"Kyaaaaaa! Imut sekaliiiiii!" pekik seorang gadis.

"Oh Kami-sama, wajahnya terbuat dari apa? Maniiisss!" disusul teriakan gadis lainnya.

"Wah, wah, wah…" kali ini seruan Kiba.

"Astaga…" ditambah oleh siswa disebelahnya.

_Che, berisik! Ada murid baru saja mereka sudah seperti ini… _pikir Sasuke tak peduli dengan tangan yang menopang dagunya, dan mata yang menatap kearah gedung sekolah tua lewat jendela disebelahnya. Bahkan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya setidaknya untuk mengetahui si murid baru.

"Hey, Sasuke, kau lihat dia?-"

"Tidak." Jawab sasuke singkat bahkan memotong pertanyaan. Sementara Neji hanya menghela nafas menyerah.

"Aaaah… rambutnya kuning cerah,,, cantiknya~" seru seorang siswi.

_Kuning cerah? Sama seperti gadis itu… _batinnya seraya menutup mata.

"Matanya juga biru… warnanya seperti langit, ya?" kata seorang siswa pada teman disebelahnya.

_Biru? Langit?_ Matanya perlahan terbuka._ Sama lagi seperti gadis itu…_

"Kyaaa, lihat pipinya! Seperti kucing~ tambah imut saja." Suara seorang siswi terdengar.

_Lagi-lagi sama! …..…..Kucing? _Kedua alisnya berkerut. _Mustahil! Mungkinkah…_

Lebih dari segera Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya kepada anggota kelasnya yang baru didepan sana. Seketika itu juga kedua matanya seolah hampir meloncat dari kelopaknya.

"Apa dia tidak salah memakai seragam? Dia manis…" seruan gadis lain terdengar lagi.

_A-a-a-ap-ap…pa?_

"Yak, perkenalkan dirimu."

_Memang… mustahil…. kan?_

"Hajimemashite, aku Namikaze Naruto. Aku baru pindah dari Amerika beberapa hari yang lalu. Jadi mohon bantuannya. Yoroshiku!" Serunya lantang dan ceria dengan senyum lembut yang melelehkan hati siswa-siswi dihadapannya.

Senyuman itu. Senyumannya yang tidak dapat dilupakan olehnya. Sasuke benar-benar mematung. Lidahnya kelu, diam seribu bahasa. Seolah koneksinya dengan dunia di sekitarnya sepenuhnya terputus sekarang.

"Hey, bagaimana pendapatmu tent- Sasuke, kau kenapa?" Kiba kebingungan melihat respon sahabatnya. Semanis, setampan, seimut, dan semenarik itukan si murid baru hingga sang Pangeran Es tertarik, bahkan terpaku menatapnya? Apa mungkin Sasuke merasa akan ada saingan sebagai Pangeran Sekolah?

Tapi yang ditanyapun sama sekali tidak merespon segala tatapan bingung yang dilemparkan teman-teman terdekatnya semenjak Kiba mengajaknya bicara. Dia hanya diam dan kalut pada otaknya yang sekarang distempel oleh berbagai pikiran dan pertanyaan.

_Tidak!_

_Aku pasti berhalusinasi!_

_Pasti diantaranya…_

_Halusinasi malam itu… atau halusinasi pagi ini._

_Aku yakin sekali dia memakai gaun putih tak berlengan… _

"Aku harap kita semua bisa berteman baik!" kata Naruto dengan cengiran.

_Aku yakin sekali rambutnya panjang…_

"Ya, kau boleh duduk dikursi kosong dibelakang. Di sebelah kirimu, yang berambut merah itu, Sabaku Gaara, dan yang disebelah kanan, si rambut hitam, Uchiha Sasuke. Baiklah, aku akan segera menuju ruang Kepala Sekolah. Selamat brsenang-senang dan belajar." Seru Kakashi dengan sedikit terburu-buru berjalan keluar kelas dan Naruto menuju tempat duduknya.

_Dan aku yakin sekali dia itu…_

Si murid baru, duduk ditempatnya dan menyapa 'tetangga-tetangga' barunya. Mulai dari Gaara, lalu…

"Sasuke-san… Salam kenal!" sapanya ceria dengan senyum yang sama.

_Perempuan… BUKAN LAKI-LAKI!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continue…<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Ehehehe… *nyengir* maaaaafff, kalau gak sesuai harapan saat membuka… DX<strong>

**Gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomenasaaaaaiii…! XO**

**Beginilah inilah hasilnya… Kebiasaan Yumi, kalau awal memang agak bertele-tele.**

**Ini bener-bener masih awalnya aja, belum ada apa-apa, sih...**

**Yang jelas, BUKAN kembar! Hint! Lebih ke sesuatu yang... gitu deh... =.="**

**PLEASE review ya? Supaya Yumi bisa belajar kurang-lebihnya! *puppie's eyes***

**Yak, terimakasih… sekian persembahan dari Orenji-chan. *plakk***


	2. Chapter 2 : Some Questions?

**Okeee, ini dia! Udah Yumi usahakan untuk update secepatnya kan? ^_^v**

**Chapter yang ini enggak terlalu berat, sih… Gak seberat chapter 1.**

**Dia untuk istirahat(?) aja, soalnya chapter sebelumnya serius banget!**

**Eimi-senpai, Icime-senpai, Dum-senpai (kupanggil begitu boleh ya? XD), dan Lady-senpai: Makasih banyak untuk reviewnya!**

**UchihaArisa-san & Wulan-chan: Makasih bangeeet, Yumi seneng kalo kalian suka!^o^**

**Sip, silahkan menikmati chapter ke-2nya! Semoga enggak mengecewakan.**

**P.S: NARUTO belongs to Kishimoto Masashi-san.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 : Some Qustions?<strong>

* * *

><p>"Sasuke-san… Salam kenal!" sapanya ceria dengan senyum yang sama.<p>

"…"

Sepi.

Sunyi.

Seluruh murid kelaspun juga terdiam melihat respon Pangeran mereka. Bila reaksinya adalah ketidakpedulian, mungkin siswa-siswi seisi kelas tidak akan memamerkan tanda tanya disekitar otak mereka. Tapi dia, si Pangeran Es. Justru diam menatap si murid baru. Dengan tatapan… bingung?

"Um, ano… Sasuke-san?" Naruto mencoba sekali lagi menyapanya.

"…"

"S-Sasuke-san, apa ada yang salah?" Oke, Naruto mulai gugup sekarang. Sementara Sasuke masih sibuk dengan pikirannya.

_Waktu itu, dia seorang wanita kan?_

_Rambutnya panjang kan?_

_Dan dia jelas makai gaun!_

_Gaun tanpa lengan ditengah malam bersalju…_

…_.Sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan gadis itu, sih?_

_Memakai gaun tidur tanpa lengan ditengah cuaca dingin._

"Dobe." celetuk Sasuke otomatis entah atas dasar apa.

"…"

Sepi.

Sunyi.

Lebih parah dari yang sebelumnya.

Kalau memang responnya adalah diam, itu lebih masuk akal. Dari pada bibir seorang UCHIHA yang terdidik dalam dunia bisnis, melontarkan kata yang… kurang pantas dan tanpa alasan pada pertemuan pertama dengan seseorang. Itu lebih membingungkan.

"TEME! Apa sih maumu? Aku kan bicara baik-baik!" desis Naruto dengan berbagai siku dikepalanya.

"S-Sasuke-kun… itu bukan kata yang tepat untuk dikatakan saat perkenalan, lho…" kata Sakura dengan gugup sementara siswa-siswi lainnya sweatdrop masal.

"Hn," tatapan matanya kini telah kembali menjadi datar. Sebelum ada seorangpun yang merespon lebih lanjut, ia justru beangkit dari tempat duduknya, dan berjalan keluar kelas.

"Hei, Sasuke, mau kemana kau? Pelajaran baru saja dimulai dan kau akan membolos?" tegur Neji dari tempatnya duduk.

"Hn," Lalu lirikannya terarah kepada seorang siswa berambut merah. "Katua Kelas, aku ke taman." Katanya datar.

Sepi.

Sunyi.

Lagi.

"Neraka benar-benar membeku…" bisik seorang siswa.

"Astaga, sejak kapan Sasuke-sama melapor saat ingin membolos…?" gumaman siswi lain menyusul.

Gaara hanya diam tanpa ambil peduli, dan menatap datar halaman tengah buku yang dipegangnya. Sementara Sakura dan Hinata berusaha menenangkan Naruto yang mood-nya telah rusak dihari pertama sekolah. Sebelum Kiba menghampiri Naruto dan memulai perkenalan.

"Ini gila! Tapi mungkin saja mereka kembar… tapi banyak sekali kebetulannya… tunggu… apa mungkin kalau dia menyamar atau sejenisnya? Yang satu itu harus dipastikan!" dia duduk gelisah dibangku taman yang semalam disinggahinya. Matanya menatap penuh perhitungan kearah jendela gedung tua, lokasi dimana dia bertemu gadis yang kemarin menarik perhatiannya.

**End Normal POV**

* * *

><p>KRIIIIIINNG<p>

"Yeah! Istirahat! Hey, teman-teman, dikantin ada ramen tidak?" teriakkannya pada teman-teman terdekatku yang sepertinya kini telah dekat dengannya juga.

Aku hanya berdiri diambang pintu kelas dan bersandar santai. Aku menatap datar padanya, memperhatikan tiap gerak-geriknya.

"N-Naruto-k-kun, s-su-suka ram-ramen?" tanya Hinta dengan wajah merah terbakar.

"Yap! Sangat suka! Ramen adalah makanan kesukaanku sepanjang masa." Jawabnya bangga dengan kedua ibu jarinya terangkat.

"Ada." Mulutku tanpa sadar menjawab pertanyaannya. Dan sekali lagi. Hiruk pikuk dikelas berubah menjadi sunyi.

_Ck, aku hilang kendali lagi. Kenapa setiap berhubungan dengannya jadi seperti ini? _Diam-diam aku merutuki diri sendiri atas kebodohanku.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu." Seruku datar, seraya mengibaskan tangan memberi kode padanya untuk mengikutiku.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Sunyi.

Lagi-lagi sunyi mendadak.

Setelah Sasuke keluar, kelaspun masih tetap terdiam,

Sakura berhenti berbicara dengan Ino yang terpaku dengan mulut terbuka. Wajah Hinata yang memerah segera kembali normal dengan wajah kebingungan. Kiba mematung dengan posisi tangan yang terkepal kearah Shino yang tidak mampu ditebak ekspresinya. Neji berhenti dari kegiatan membacanya. Gaara,,, tetap Gaara. Dan Naruto…

Sekali kedipan.

Sekali lagi.

Dua kali kedipan lagi.

"Um… kalau begitu aku keluar duluan ya, teman-teman. Jaa!" Katanya setelah tersadar dan berlari menyusul Sasuke sebelum kehilangan jejaknya.

Naruto berlari dan melihat punggung Sasuke yang berjarak beberapa meter darinya. Sejujurnya, meski tubuhnya seolah berkonsentrasi mengejar si raven, tapi pikirannya sibuk pada kebingungannya.

_Teme itu kenapa sih? Tadi pagi sikapnya seperti member deklarasi perang. Tapi sekarang dia ingin berbicara denganku. Secara pribadi? Aku jadi penasaran, sebenarnya apa yang ingin dibicarakannya? _

Naruto segera berhenti berpikir ketika dia sadari Sasuke berhenti. Dia melihat tempat mereka berada sekarang. Bangku taman dibawah pohon sakura dihalaman sekola. Atau tepatnya ditaman didepan gedung lama sekolah mereka.

_Astaga, si Teme ini mikir apa sih? Kenapa harus ditempat seperti ini? Dia sepenyendiri itu ya?_

"Hey, Dobe." Panggil Sasuke, yang dibalas oleh deathglare dari yang dimaksud.

"Apa, sih, Teme?" tanyannya.

"Kau punya saudara kembar?" Sasuke memulai pembicaraan.

"Tidak." Jawabnya yakin dan otomatis.

"Apa jenis kelaminmu?" celetuk Sasuke to the point.

"…"

_Shiiiiiiiiiinng_

_Whhhuuuuuuuuuushh_

"Te-Teme, sudah kuduga kau memang yang teraneh dikelas sejak tadi pagi." Kata Naruto yang kini berkeringat dingin dengan jari tangan kanannya yang memijit batang hidungnnya. "Kalau kau demam sebaiknya beristirahat saja di UKS!"

"Aku tidak butuh saran tidak berguna seperti itu." Kata Sasuke datar. "Pokoknya jawab saja."

"Jelas sekali aku ini laki-laki, kan? Kenapa pertanyaanmu abnormal seperti itu?" Naruto mulai geram dengan siswa dihadapannya.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya seraya menyeringai. "Yakin bukan perempuan?"

"Temeee! Kalau kau memang niat mati bilang saja dari tadi! Tidak perlu memancingku dan menghancurkan mood-ku dihari pertamaku sekolah! Aku ini 100% laki-laki! Sebenarnya kau ini mau apa sih?" desis Naruto.

"Yakin?" tanya Sasuke lagi, tanpa ambil peduli pada pertanyaan Naruto.

"TENTU SAJA YAKIN! AKU SUDAH HIDUP SELAMA 16 TAHUN, BODOH! AKU BISA MEMBEDAKANNYA!" Naruto berteriak mengeluarkan rasa kesalnya. Terpajang jelas siku-siku berbagai posisi dikepalanya.

Sekali lagi Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kalau memang begitu, kenapa harus marah-marah?"

"MANA ADA LAKI-LAKI YANG TIDAK MARAH KALAU DITUDUH PEREMPUAN, HAH?" Jujur saja, saat itu ingin sekali rasanya Naruto menyambar pisau atau apalah yang tajam, dan menghujamkannya penuh nafsu pada pemuda raven dihadapannya.

"Hn, tapi aku tidak akan berhenti mengawasimu. Mulai sekarang." Tutrnya seraya berbalik menuju gedung sekolah. Meninggalkan Naruto yang kini menatapnya seolah dia baru saja menelanjangi anak perempuan tak berdosa ditengah jalan.

_Sudah kuduga, dia gila. _Batin Naruto yang tanpa sadar merinding. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk ke kantin dan …

"AH! Tunggu, teme! Aku tidak tahu dimana kantinnya! Aku harus kemana? Kau kan yang membawaku kesini! Tanggung jawab!" panggilnya seraya berlari mengejar si raven.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continue…<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Yosh! Beginilah! Maaf ya, kalau ini enggak sesuai harapan…<strong>

**Kayaknya ini memang lebih pendek dari chapter sebelumnya.**

**Mungkin karna chapter 1 banyak penjelasannya. Gomeeeenn!**

**Jujur, Yumi sendiri juga geregetan! Rasanya Sasuke pingin Yumi cubit…**

**Lama-lama, Naru kasian juga, ya… Nasibnya harus berhadapan dengan orang yang kayak begitu.  
><strong>

***nyengir* Silahkan tunggu di chapter berikutnya ya~ ^-^6**

**Yak, Yumi harap readers memberikan reviewnya. Supaya Yumi bisa tau kurang-lebihnya.**

**Arigato! ^o^d**


	3. Chapter 3 : Under the Moonlight

**Ini dia chapter 3-nya… Yumi berusaha capat…**

**Makasiiiiiih banget, buat semua yang review!**

**Semoga chapter kali ini sesuai harapan readers!**

**P.S: NARUTO belongs to Kishimoto Masashi-san.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 : Under the Moonlight<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

"Hhhhhh…" sekali lagi helaan nafas terdengar, mengundang perhatian dari orang-orang disekitarnya. Menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung, khawatir, penasaran, bahkan curiga. Tapi sang penghembus nafas hanya menatap bosan bukunya, seraya menuliskan apa yang tercatat dipapan tulis kelas.

"Kenapa lagi?" tanya Kiba yang kini sukses sweatdrop melihat teman barunya.

"Ha?" Naruto terlihat seperti orang linglung meresponnya.

"Kau ini kenapa? Sejak tadi terlihat seperti orang yang bosan hidup atau semacamnya." Tutur Neji tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari papan tulis kelas dan buku dimejanya.

"A… um… tidak apa-apa, sih… Tapi entah kenapa aku lelah sekali! Ingin tidur... Ditambah lagi jari-jariku seperti habis dimasukan kedalam air es selama berjam-jam. Kaku sekali!"kata Naruto dengan kepala yang mendarat diatas meja. Jujur, dia sudah tidak peduli pada pelajaran hari itu. Tulisan dibukunyapun sudah ajaib jika dapat terbaca.

Melihat tatapan teman-temannya, dia segera mengangkat kepalanya. "A-ah, tidak apa-apa kok teman-teman… Sepertinya aku kurang tidur semalam. Um… sepertinya Kurenai-sensei memperhatikan kita." Jawabnya dengan mata yang membalas lirikan gurunya didepan kelas. Mendengar demikian, teman-temannyapun segera mengalihkan parhatian mereka dan memusatkannya pada pelajaran.

Ya. Sejak bangun tidur pagi ini, entah kenapa tubuhnya terasa sangat lelah. Meskipun dia ingat betul, ia tidak tidur terlalu malam, dan tidur sangat pulas. Tapi tetap saja, entah kenapa tubuhnya seolah kekurangan waktu istirahat. Dan jari-jarinya terasa paling lelah dari seluruh bagian tubuhnya. _Membuatku ingin membolos saja… padahal ini baru hari keduaku sekolah. Hhhhh. _Batinnya kesal.

Tanpa ia sadari sepasang oniks memperhatikannya dari sudut mata.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

Mata hitam itu terbuka setelah beberapa jam terlarut dalam kegelapan dan dunia mimpi. Melirik kearah jam dinding yang kini menunjukkan pukul 11.35 hampir tengah malam. Lalu mengalihkan pandangannya yang dingin kearah pintu kamarnya.

Kedua telinganya mendengar suara gaduh yang samar dari lantai bawah rumahnya dan ia bangun dari posisinya. Kemudian diraihnya jaket biru gelapnya dari sudut ruangan, sebelum mebuka pintu dan keluar dari kamarnya. Kakinya setengah terburu menuruni tangga. Hingga akhirnya dia mencapai ruang tamu rumahnya, menemukan berbagai barang yang berserakan dan sepasang wanita dan laki-laki yang kini tengah beradu mulut.

"Kenapa kau selalu membuatku kesal? Kenapa kau selalu ingin membuat kita bertengkar?" pria itu, Uchiha Fugaku, menggeram menahan amarah dengan tangan yang menggenggam erat lengan sofa.

"Aku tidak akan seperti ini kalau kau tidak memulai, Fugaku! Akupun lelah seperti ini terus!" balas istrinya dengan teriakkan frustasi.

"Dengan kata lain, kau mau berpisah, kan? Baiklah. Bukankah sejak awal kita memang saling menawarkan hal yang sama?" Fugaku mendesis memandang wanita dihadapannya.

"Lakukanlah kalau kau menginginkannya sejak awal!" Mikoto kembali berteriak. "Sasuke!" panggilnya setelah menyadari kehadiran putra bungsunya yang bahkan sama sekali tak bergeming. "Pilih! Jika kami berpisah, mana yang akan kau pilih? Ikut aku, atau dia!"

Sasuke, yang seolah menjadi 'objek' perebutan, memandang datar kedua orang tuanya. "Hn, kalau salah satu diantara kalian ingin pergi ke jurang, aku ikut." Jawabnya sakrastik, sebelum berjalan keluar ruangan, memakai boots musim dinginnya, dan berlari menuju pagar rumahnya setelah membanting pintu keluar. Meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya yang kini menatapnya diam seribu bahasa. Hingga dia mencapai pagar dan mendengar sayup suara ayahnya yang memanggilnya untuk kembali masuk kedalam rumah. Yang jelas saja tidak dihiraukannya.

Dia berjalan dan terus berjalan. Awalnya dia hanya menysusri kegelapan malam tak tentu arah. Namun tiba-tiba otaknya mencetuskan ide yang segera disetujuinya. Dia melihat sebuah perempatan jalan, dan memilih untuk berbelok ke kanan. Berjalan lurus sampai akhirnya matanya menangkap sebuah gerbang besar, yang segera dia panjat dengan mudahnya.

Dan disanalah dia. Sekali lagi berdiri ditengah taman sekolahnya dimalam hari. Dia duduk ditempat yang sama seperti kemarin. Matanya memandang tak fokus kearah jendela yang menjadi lokasi pertemuannya dengan sang gadis yang penuh misteri. Sejenak ditutpnya kedua mata malamnya, menikmati hembusan angin musim dingin. Lalu terdengarlah sekali lagi, suara yang menyentuh lembut telinganya. Seketika itu juga kedua matanya terbuka. Terbuka lebar. Tanpa sadar tubuhnya mengambil posisi tegak dan tak lagi bersandar. Kedua telinganya menajam, berusaha menangkap suara yang samar-samar. _Lagu ini… suara yang sama seperti malam itu… lagu ini…ini… aku kenal lagu ini… tapi…dari mana datangnya?_

Sesegera mungkin dia beranjak dari duduknya dan menengok kesana kemari sementara kedua telinganya berusaha mencari sumber suara. Kakinya berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Menuntunnya masuk kedalam gedung lama. Dengan kedua telinga yang masih berusaha tidak kehilangan jejak, kedua kakinya menaiki tangga, menuju lantai 2. Ditelusurinya lorong gelap, yang hanya diterangi cahaya dari luar bangunan. Melalui jendela dengan kaca-kacanya yang sudah tak lagi utuh.

Tak dia pedulikan nafasnya yang tidak teratur. Rasa penasarannya sudah tak lagi tertahan. Lagu yang dia kenal. Tempat dia bertemu gadis bagai malaikat. Dan perasaan yang asing baginya. Ia terus berlari hingga akhirnya disanalah dia berdiri. Dihadapan sebuah pintu kayu besar yang sudah lapuk. Dengan papan yang bertahan menggantung diatasnya hanya dengan sebuah rantai rapuh. Ruang Musik. Begitulah yang tertulis pada papan kusam itu.

Sambil berusaha memperbaiki nafasnya yang memburu, perlahan dia melangkah maju. Tangannya dengan ragu meraih gagang pintu. Diputarnya dan terbukalah si pintu kayu meski hanya sedikit. Seketika itu juga, celahnya menghamburkan lantunan merdu dari dalam ruangannya. Suara piano yang memainkan deretan nada-nada lembut. Dan mata Sasuke membelalak.

_Sudah kuduga! Aku kenal lagu ini! _Takut akan menggangu penampilan yang sempurna itu, dia hanya diam terpaku. Kedua matanya memperhatikan punggung sang pemain dalam diam. Entah kenapa, sesuai dugaannya, memang gadis itulah. Gadis yang kemarin malam ditemuinya tanpa sengaja. Gadis aneh yang bahkan dia tidak tahu siapa. Memainkan piano tua berwarna putih yang masih elegan ditengah ruangan berterpa cahaya bulan.

Tanpa sadar ia menutup matanya, membiarkan telinganyalah yang menangkap dentingan suara. Menikmati tiap nada yang tercipta dari tuts-tuts dan jari-jari anggun pemainnya. Dan sekali lagi, dia tidak mempedulikan waktu yang bergulir. Ia terhanyut dalam lagu indah itu, hingga intro penutup dikumandangkan.

Menyadari lagu telah berakhir, dia membuka kedua matanya, sekali lagi memperhatikan punggung sang gadis dihadapannya. Beberapa detik berlalu, hingga gadis itu bergeming, seolah menyadari keberadaan orang lain. Dengan anggun tubuhnya berdiri, lalu perlahan tubuhnya berbalik, mengarah pada sang pendatang baru. Syok. Ya, sangat syok. Sekarang jelas sudah. Sasuke mematung diam seribu bahasa melihat makhluk dihadapannya. Barulah dia melihat wujud asli gadis yang selama ini menggema dalam pikirannya. Dan hanya satu kata yang saat ini menetap. Cantik. Sangat.

Mata gadis itu, biru bagaikan langit pagi yang bertemu perbatasan laut atas dasar kalau bumi itu bulat. Tiga garis bagaikan kumis kucing dikedua pipinya. Rambut pirang panjangnya yang dihiaskan bandana putih salju berpita. Tapi hal yang membuat Sasuke kebingungan, yaitu tubuhnya yang berbalutkan gaun, yang lagi-lagi gaun tidur bahkan tanpa alas kaki. Gaun tidur berwarna senada dengan bandananya, tak berlengan dengan pita dibawah dadanya. Wajah gadis itu. Benar-benar seperti murid baru dikelasnya dengan versi wanita.

Itulah pemandangan yang menurut Sasuke paling indah. Gadis itu berdiri menatapnya dengan tatapan polos. Bermandikan cahaya bulan yang menerobos kaca jendela ruangan. Berbagai kata berkelebat dalam benaknya. Tapi bibirnya tak mau bergerak. Sampai sekali lagi sang gadis ingin pergi meninggalkannya.

"Tunggu dulu!" kata Sasuke, yang segera menghentikan langkah gadis itu lebih jauh. "Kau siapa?"_ AKHIRNYA! Pertanyaan itu keluar juga! _Pikirnya dalam diam.

Bukan jawaban yang didapatnya, justru sebuah tawa lembut yang menggema diruangan. Akhirnya sebuah suara bagaikan lonceng, berhasil menggelitik telinga sang pemuda raven. "Naruto…" katanya seraya menyunggingkan senyuman lembut.

Mata Sasuke –lagi-lagi- membelalak. _A-apa? Namanya-pun sama! Whoa! Ini gila! _"A-apa?" bisiknya tanpa sadar.

"Na-ru-to! Uzumaki Naruto…" dia tersenyum polos.

_U-Uzumaki? Ah, berbeda. Bukan Namikaze Naruto._

"Kau… permainanmu indah…" Sasuke bergumam meski berhasil membuat gadis dihadapannya mendengar.

Beberapa kali matanya berkeip sebelum berkata dengan senyuman manis "Terimakasih… Kau siapa?"

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke." Jawabnya singkat.

"Salam kenal Sasuke!" sapanya ceria yang dibalas oleh senyuman dari si pemilik nama. Tapi kemudian Sasuke teringat sesuatu.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan disini malam-malam? Kemarin juga! Apa kau tidak kedinginan memakai gaun tidur ditengah malam bersalju?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada penasaran yang jelas.

Gadis itu hanya menatapnya kebingungan. "Tidak. Tidak dingin kok. Aku memang selalu kesini setiap hari. Pianonya… cantik…" katanya dengan senyum manis seraya mengelus lembut piano putih disampingnya.

_Kau lebih cantik… _Sasuke tersentak. _Pi-pikiran macam apa itu? _

**TENG TING TENG TING TONG**

Dentangan lonceng jam tua dikegelapan pojok ruangan, tiba-tiba mengganggu momen yang indah bagi Sasuke itu. Dengan patung sepasang kekasih yang diliputi debu menari-nari diatasnya, sang jam menunjukan pukul tengah malam melalui dentangannya. Gadis itu, Naruto, terlonjak. Reaksi yang sangat berbeda dengan Sasuke yang menganggap remeh, bahkan tak ambil peduli pada pengumuman si jam tua.

"Ah, waktunya sudah habis." Desah Naruto perlahan.

"Eh?" Sasuke kebingunan.

"Aku harus pergi. Hari sudah berganti." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum kearah si raven.

"A… Kenapa?" alis Sasuke berkerut meski majahnya tidak menampakan kepanikan dalam hatinya.

"Aku harus kembali. Selamat pagi, Sasuke." Katanya seraya berbalik dan berlali perlahan menjauhi pria yang baru saja dikenalnya.

"Apa kita bisa bertemu lagi?" Sasuke setengah berteriak, membuat sang gadis berhenti sejenak dan menengok kepadanya degan senyuman manis.

"Ya… sampai besok, Sasuke! Akan kumainkan lagu khusus untuk teman baruku besok malam! Jaa!" serunya sebelum berlari menerobos kegelapan lorong.

"Besok malam, ya…?" gumam Sasuke halus dengan bibir yang menyunggungkan senyum tipis.

**End Flashback**

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's POV<strong>

_Oke, jujur saja tubuhku agak merinding… kenapa sejak pagi si Teme itu memelototi aku terus sih? _Batinku frsutasi. _Si Teme itu memang tidak bosan cari gara-gara! Apa, sih, maunya?_

Aku berusaha untuk berpura-pura tidak tahu dan tidak ambil peduli. Tapi walau bagaimanapun, aku tidak nyaman diperhatikan sepanjang waktu. Ternyata si Teme itu serius mau memasang mata padaku! Dia bahkan tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk lepas dari pengawasannya barang sedetikpun.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke's POV<strong>

Mirip.

Benar-benar mirip!

Mereka seperti anak kembar berbeda gender. Tapi kemarin si Dobe yakin sekali mengaku bahwa dia tidak punya saudara kembar. Jawabannya terlalu jujur dan meyakinkan untuk diragukan. _Cih, sial! Membuatku pusing saja! Naruto… itu siapa? Apa hubungannya dengan si Dobe? Mustahil ada 2 orang yang sangat, bahkan terlalu mirip didunia ini. Kecuali mereka kembar. Tapi… dia… Ck, merepotkan!_

…_._

_Aku tertular Shikamaru…_

_Uzumaki Naruto. Namikaze Naruto. Apa-apaan ini?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continue…<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Yak! Satu chapter lagi! Hhhhhh… lumayan juga…<strong>

**Semoga enggak mengecewakan, ya! XI**

**Dan a.k.h.i.r.n.y.a kenalan juga mereka~ XD**

**Maaf, ya, kalau Yumi update'nya agak lama…**

**Sekian dan terimakasih… ^o^d**

**Sincerely, Orenji-chan *plak***


	4. Chapter 4 : Stalking to Find Out?

**Chapter 4 dataaaaang~~~**

**Gomengomengomeeeeennn! Yumi lama benget update'nya.**

**Gomen… Yumi abis UAS, nih, jadi baru bisa lanjut setelah selesai.**

**Makasih buanyak, untuk yang berbaik hati memberi review~**

**Arigato; Wulan-chan, monkey D Eimi, Chielasu88, laven agrava glaciall 134, dan Mikky-sama. **

**Ini dia chapter ke-4'nya! Semoga ini enggak mengecewakan! (Amen)**

**P.S: NARUTO belongs to Kishimoto Masashi-san.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 : Stalking to Find Out?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

"Oi, Naruto!" seruan Kiba terdengar dari tengah lorong. "Ayo cepat! Yang lainnya sudah selesai, tuh!" tangannya melambai pada teman pirangnya, sebelum menunjuk kearah pintu kamar ganti diujung lorong.

"Ya, ya… Sabar, dong! Memangnya mauku, kalau Handphoneku sampai ketinggalan dikantin?" Naruto berusaha membela diri.

"Ck, ceroboh." Semprot Sasuke.

"Teme! Kau diam saja, deh!" lalu Naruto berpaling "Ngomong-ngomong, memangnya disini tidak ada ruang ganti? Kenapa kita ganti baju ditoilet?"

"Ruang ganti pria sedang direnovasi." jelas Shino singkat.

"Oh."

"Sudahlah, sekarang waktunya ganti baju, kita bisa terlambat mengikuti pelajaran OlahRaga, lho." Neji dengan tenangnya berjalan memasuki ruangan.

"Dan itu akan jadi salahmu." tutur Gaara datar dengan lirikan singkat kearah teman pirangnya, sambil melangkah menyusul Neji.

"Mou, Gaara kejam! Ini kan diluar rencana!" Naruto cemberut.

"Ck, mendokusei…" gumam Shikamaru yang setengah hati ikut masuk kedalam ruang ganti.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke's POV<strong>

_Heh, dalam situasi ini dia tidak mungking sembunyi lagi. _Aku entah kenapa senang. Aku yakin sekali saat ini bibirku menyeringai. Dengan santai aku menyusul yang lain memasuki toilet.

"Ah, kosong," Seruan si Dobe menarik perhatianku. Kulirik dia yang sedang mengintip kedalam salah satu bilik toilet, lalu memasukinya perlahan. Dan alisku berkerut.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

"Lho, kenapa harus masuk kedalam? Ganti baju disini juga tidak apa, kan?" Kiba memandang si pirang dengan heran.

"Hm… ada tiga hal." Naruto menunjukan tiga jari kanannya. "Satu, menurutku didalam sini lebih enak," Satu jari diturunkan. "Dua, aku bisa meletakkan pakaianku dengan lebih leluasa." Diturunkannya satu lagi jari. "Tiga, aku tidak mau tubuhku yang indah ini dilihat oleh mata ayam yang berbahaya~" sisa satu jari ditempelkan dibawah dagunya disertai senyuman penuh bunga dan dan efek gemerlapan, sebelum menutup pintu toilet dengan tegas.

Penghuni ruangan yang lain sweatdrop. Selain seorang pemuda raven yang meremas baju gantinya geram, dengan siku-siku yang menghiasi kepalanya.

_Hei, tunggu… dia menghindar! Kenapa harus berganti baju dalam bilik? Padahal kita semua adalah laki-laki… kalau dia juga laki-laki… Ck, sial! Dia menganmbil kesempatan untuk menutupi penyamarannya. Lihat saja nanti, cepat atau lambat pasti akan terungkap. Tidak akan kumaafkan, kau Dobe, kalau ternyata kau benar-benar menipuku malam itu! _Pikiran Sasuke kalut. Dengan kesal dia mulai mengganti pakaiannya sendiri.

"HEI! Ini bukan pakaianku!" teriakkan Kiba menarik perhatian penghuni ruangan lainnya. Sebelum ada satu-pun respon, pintu salah satu bilik terbuka. Menampilkan seorang pemuda pirang yang kini telah selesai mengganti bajunya."Lho, kemana Shikamaru?"

"Sudah selesai. Dia baru saja keluar." Shino menjawab.

"Cepat juga kau." Gaara berkomentar.

"Yap! Aku terbiasa pakai baju cepat-cepat," Jawab Naruto dengan cengirannya.

"Talenta yang tidak mengherankan dari kebiasaanmu yang sering terlambat bangun pagi." sindir Neji dari ujung ruangan.

"Enak saja! Aku ka-WAAA!" Ucapan Naruto terhenti ketika dirasakannya seseorang menarik kerahnya. "Apa-apaan sih, Kiba?" Sementara pelaku penarikan hanya terdiam seraya memnyipitkan matanya, seolah berusaha menemukan sesuatu didalam kerah pakaian.

"AH! Ini bajuku, bodoh! Ada namaku dikerahnya!" pekik Kiba keras setelah beberapa detik mengamati.

"Eh? Benarkah?" pekikan Naruto tak kalah keras.

"Bagaimana bisa tertukar?" Shino bertanya dengan tenang.

"Mu-mungkin saat isi lokerku berhamburan ketika aku terburu-buru mengambil baju ganti." Naruto hanya tersenyum ragu seraya menggaruk pipinya. "Saat itu, Kiba membantuku membereskannya, dan-"

"Dobe," celetuk sebuah suara yang sejak tadi tidak terdengar.

"Teme! Tidak usah ikut-ikut, deh!" semprot Naruto.

"Hhhh… Sudahlah, sebaiknya kalian berdua cepat ganti baju sekarang. Kita sudah benar-benar terlambat." perintah Neji yang sepertinya mulai habis kesabaran.

"Kalau begitu kalian pergi duluan saja," saran Kiba.

"Tidak. Semakin banyak yang terlambat, maka respon guru semakin ringan." Yang lain hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"Ck, iya, iya… gomen~ aku ganti dulu, deh," dengan setengeh terburu, Naruto berjalan menuju salah satu bilik. Namun sebelum jarinya sempat menyentuh knop pintu, sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"Aku bilang 'cepat'. Itu tandanya secepat mungkin, Naruto. Buka bajumu disini, dan langsung berikan pada Kiba." perintah Neji… lagi.

_Bagus! Dengan begini dia benar-benar tak bisa lari. _Diam-diam Sauske menyeringai,_ Lagi pula, siapa yang berani melawan Neji yang habis kesabaran? _Sasuke merinding tanpa sadar.

"Eeeeeh! Tapi-"

"**SEKARANG, Namikaze-san**." sura tegas nan lembut Neji berhasil membuat bulu kuduk Naruto berdiri.

"I-iya! Siap!" kata Naruto gugup sambil secepatnya mebuka baju.

_Heh! _Tatapan Sasuke terkunci sepenuhnya pada sang pemuda pirang yang kini sedang membuka perlahan bajunya. Lalu...

Bruuukk

Sebuah pakaian bertengger(?) diwajahnya.

"Tatapanmu itu mesum sekali, sih! Aku ini masih normal tahu! Cari mangsa lain saja! Jangan aku!" seru Naruto jengkel. Membuat berbagai jenis tatapan kini terarah pada si raven.

"Berisik kau, Dobe! Ganti saja bajumu! Dan aku juga masih NORMAL, Usuratonkachi!" siku-siku mulai bermunculan disekitar kepalanya, sementara tanganya melemparkan baju yang tadi diterimanya kepada Kiba, yang menerimanya sebelum terburu-buru memakainya.

"Kau-"

Neji memelototinya, "Haruskah aku mengulang kata-kataku, **NARUTO Namikaze-san**?" mendadak suhu ruangan mendingin.

"Cih," Narutopun melanjutkan kegiatanya untuk membuka celananya.

Sasuke terus menatapnya.

* * *

><p>"Maaf, Sensei!" seru kelima siswa yang terlambat itu, hampir bersamaan.<p>

"YOOOO! TIDAK MASALAH! SAKARANG, KERAHKAN SEMANGAT KALIAN! DAN LARIIIIII!" Gai beretriak seraya mengacungkan kepalan tangannya keudara. Sementara kelima siswa itu hanya memutar bola mata, sebelum mulai melaksanakan perintah guru enerjik mereka.

"Heh, lama sekali kalian," sapa Shikamaru yang kini sedang berjalan santai setengah hati ketika melewati teman-teman dekatnya.

Neji dengan datar menjawab, "Yah, ada beberapa hal yang ku- Sasuke? Hantu apa yang berhasil memasuki kerasnya pikiranmu?" Neji menoleh pada teman ravennya dengan seringaian singkat sebelum mempercepat larinya.

"Setidaknya perbaiki ekspresimu. Kau seperti habis melihat pembantaian masal satu negara, kau tahu?" imbuh Kiba sebelum menyusul Neji.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke's POV<strong>

_Ini konyol! Dia benar-benar laki-laki! Yang benar saja! Kalau si Dobe itu bukan Naruto, lalu bagaimana mungkin ada keberadaan dua orang yang sangat persis seperti ini! Apa-apaan ini? Sial, membuatku semakin penasaran saja!_

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

"AAAAAAAAAAKH! Kurenai-sensei ada-ada saja!" keluh Kiba dengan kedua tangan yang menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Sementara wajahnya memandang horor sebuah makalah merah diatas mejanya.

Naruto-pun ikut serta dalam kedukaan sahabatnya, "Ukh, tugasnya banyak sekali… Mana mungkin ini selesai dalam tiga hari? Ini penyiksaan namanya!" ia memasang pose menyerah, seraya membanting perlahan setumpuk makalah keatas mejanya.

"Tenang saja… tugasnya tidak terlalu sulit, kok!" Sakura berusaha menyemangati mereka sambil mebolak-balik makalah dan membacanya sekilas.

"Ti-tidak sulit, ya?" Naruto & Kiba sweatdrop.

Hinata yang melihatnya hanya terkikik geli sementara Ino menghela nafas, "Hahhh… apa boleh buat. Dasar anak pandai…"

"Bukankah Sensei bilang; 'boleh mengerjakannya secara berkelompok'?" Neji dengan gaya tenangnya, bersama Gaara, Shino, dan Sasuke, menghampiri mereka.

Setelah lirikan sekilas, Gaara mulai mengikuti pembicaraan, "Kalau begitu, kerjakan saja dirumah salah-satu dari kita. Perkara selesai."

"Um, rumahku saja bagaimana? Keluargaku tidak ada dirumah hingga dua hari kedepan. Jadi kita bisa bebas, bahkan kalau ada yang mau menginap, silakan saja." celetuk Naruto. Mengundang lirikan dalam diam dari seorang pemuda reven.

Keba hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil berucap, "Terserah, dimana saja."

"Waaaah~Belajar bersama! Kami ikut, ya? Lagi pula aku ingin melihat rumah Naruto-kun~" pekik Ino, disertai senyuman dari Sakura dan Hinata yang hanya berbisik sesuatu dengan wajah terbakar.

Sasuke yang merasakan adanya kerugian yang mungkin menimpanya segera menjawab, "Tch, ka-"

"Boleh!" Naruto memotongnya dengan cengiran rubahnya. Mengundang deathglare spesial Uchiha dari yang merasa tidak terima.

Gaara dan Neji hanya mengangguk, sementara Shino menggumam, "Besok libur. Jadi tidak masalah."

"Hei, Shikama-"

"Ya, ya… ikut…" gumanya mengantuk dengan mata tertutup, tanpa menghiraukan Kiba yang mamasang wajah jengkelnya.

"Hn, asal tidak pulang terlalu larut malam." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada originalnya.

JIIIIIIIIIIIIIT

Membuat delapan pasang mata memandangnya tak percaya (kecuali Gaara yang dengan topeng datarnya), dengan pikiran yang berbeda beda. Ino, Sakura, dan Hinata; 'jarang sekali seorang Sasuke Uchiha ikut bersosialisasi untuk belajar bersama!' (mengingat kemampuan otaknya…). Neji, Gaara, Shino, dan Kiba; 'sejak kapan Sasuke berniat pulang lebih awal?'. Shikamaru; 'ini merepotkan…'.

* * *

><p>"Yak, silakan~" Naruto berteriak sambil membukakan gerbang rumahnya lebar-lebar. Dan disanalah mereka, dihadapan sebuah rumah (uh… mansion?) dengan ukiran emas 'Namikaze' didinding pagarnya. Sebagian besar dari mereka hanya bisa memandang rumah itu dan si pemuda pirang dengan tatapan tak percaya.<p>

"Uwoooo! Tidak kusangka, ternyata kau sama saja dengan Sasuke." Kiba memandang bangunan dihadapannya dengan kagum.

**Twitch**

"Sama?" desis kedua orang yang terlibat.

"Keluarga Namikaze memang memegang kekuasaan bisnis yang tidak bisa diremehkan. Kau saja yang tidak pernah membaca koran." Neji hanya melirik Kiba dengan ekspresi merendahkan. Sementara Ino dan Sakura berbinar melihat Naruto yang hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ck, sudahlah, masuk saja." ucap Naruto santai seraya mulai menyusuri halaman depan menuju rumahnya.

* * *

><p><strong>Bruk<strong>

"EH? Kau mau kemana, Sasuke-kun?" tegur Sakura, diikuti oleh yang lainnya yang segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada si pemuda reaven, ketika dia kini membereskan peralatannya.

"Pergi."

"HAH?" Kiba melihat jam dinding diruangan yang menunjukkan pukul 20.35, "Kau yakin? Memangnya kau sudah selesai? Tidak ingin berlama-lama disini saja?"

Sasuke hanya meliriknya tak peduli, "Ya. Sudah sejak tadi. Dan aku ada urusan yang harus diselesaikan." Dia mengangkat tasnya, lalu berdiri perlahan, tidak memperdulikan teman-temannya yang berkedip heran memandangnya. Sementara Ino dan Sakura memandangnya penuh harap, _Sasuke-kun kereeeeen~_

"Gaara dan Shikamaru juga sudah." Neji berkomentar, "Aku-pun bisa selesai sejak tadi, kalau saja dua anak manusia ini mau berpikir sendiri." mengirimkan deathglare-nya pada Naruto dan Kiba yang kini bergumam "Maaf," dengan wajah pucat.

"Habis, Gaara tidak mau mengajari kami." elak Naruto seraya berusaha tidak menghirukan aura yang dilemparkan teman berambut merahnya. "Ya sudah, mau kuantar sampai pintu atau bagaimana?" Naruto menoleh pada si raven yang kini sudah siap pergi.

"Tidak perlu. Aku pulang sekarang." Sasuke beranjak sambil melambaikan tangannya sekilas pada teman-temannya. Meninggalkan Neji yang mengajari Naruto yang pasrah dan Kiba yang frustasi, Shino yang memeriksa mekalahnya dengan teliti, Gaara yang sedang membaca buku, Sakura yang berdiskusi dengan dua teman wanitanya, dan Shikamaru yang… tidur.

Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya begitu kakinya melangkah keluar dari halaman rumah keluarga Namikaze. Jujur saja, hari ini cukup banyak hal yang mengejutkan baginya. Saat berganti baju sebelum pelajaran olah raga, kamar Naruto yang jelas menunjukkan kalau dia 'bukan' perempuan, rumah yang menunjukkan kalau mereka memang tidak menampung anak perempuan, dan bahwa ternyata Namikaze setara dengan Uchiha. Memang dia merasa pernah mendengar ayahnya menyebut nama keluarga itu saat berdiskusi dengan kakaknya, tapi dia tidak menyangka.

Dia berhenti disebuah taman umum, dan duduk diam dibangkunya. Menatap kosong kedepannya, tanpa memperdulikan waktu yang terus berjalan. Hingga beberapa lama kemudian, diliriknya jam tangan dibalik lengan jaketnya, yang telah menunjukkan pukul 09.30. Maka perlahan dia beranjak dari posisinya dan menyusuri jalan dengan santai.

Ditengah perempatan jalan dia menghentikan langkahnya. diliriknya belokkan kanan, namun tiba-tiba memori sekilas mengingatkannya. 'Akan kumainkan lagu khusus untuk teman baruku besok malam!'. _Naruto! _Tanpa pikir panjang, Sasuke setengah berlari berbelok kekiri. Entah kenapa, dadanya bergemuruh, merasakan sensasi yang asing setiap kali ia berpikir untuk menemui gadis misterius itu.

Dia berlari dan berlari. Tidak menyadari bahwa senyum kekanak-kanakan mengembang diwajah tanpannya. Mata malamnya berkilat senang memikirkan bahwa dia akan segera melihat gadis itu, mendengar tawa gadis itu, dan menikamati dentingan piano gadis itu. Setelah beberapa menit berlalu dengan larinya, dia berhenti dihadapan gerbang besar Konoha HighSchool, tempat dimana pertemuan itu dimulai. Dengan mudah dipanjatnya derbang itu, sebelum berlari menuju gedung lama dibelakang halamannya. dipandangnya dalam diam bangunan tak terpakai dihadapannya.

"Naruto…" bisiknya pelan, tanpa sadar senyumannya semakin merekah. Namun ia teringat sesuatu. Wajahnya memasang ekspresi berpikir sejenak, sebelum dirogohnya saku jaketnya. Dikeluarkannya handphone hitamnya, dan menekan-nekan tombolnya degan agak kalut. Beberapa detik berlalu setelah ia menempelkan handphonenya ketelinganya. Dengan tak sabar didengarkannya sebuah nada sambung sebelum lagu itu terhenti, digantikan oleh suara datar. _"Ada apa?"_

"Gaara," samar didengarnya keributan diseberang sana, "Ck, menyingkirlah dari sana, aku ingin bicara secara pribadi." Sejenak suara itu semakin menjauh.

"_Sekali lagi; Ada apa?"_

"Hn, siapa saja yang masih ada disana sekarang?

"_Naruto dan yang akan menginap."_

"… Siapa saja yang menginap disana selain kau?"

"_Shikamaru, Kiba, dan Neji."_

"Dimana mereka?"

"_Kiba menonton televisi diruang keluarga, Neji entah ada dimana, Naruto dan Shikamaru ada dikamar Naruto."_

"Dikamar Naruto?"

"_Kamarnya besar dan dia ingin kita tidur disana. Supaya ramai katanya."_

"…Aku butuh bantuanmu."

"…"

"Hei!"

"_Kau? Uchiha Sasuke, minta bantuan pada seseorang? Heh…" _Sasuke berani bersumpah kalau Gaara sedang menyeringai disana.

"Che, kau mau atau tidak?" Sasuke mulai tidak sabar.

"_Apa?"_

"Awasi Naruto,"

"…"

"Awasi apakah dia menyelinap atau pergi kesuatu tempat atau melakukan hal apapun yang mencurigakan malam ini. Beri aku kabar kalau ada perkembangan atau sesuatu yang terjadi." Sasuke berkata tegas.

"… _Sejak kapan kau menjadi stalker? Pada… laki-laki…?" _nada geli terdengar samar dalam suaranya yang tetap datar.

"Jangan komentar. Lakukan saja. Mau atau tidak?"

"_Hm,"_

"Hn."

**Klik**

"Namikaze Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. akan terbukti siapa kalian…ah, atau; 'siapa **kau**?'..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continue…<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Banzai!<strong>

**Akhirnyaaa~ Lumayan~ Chapter ini lebih panjang dari yang sebelumnya!**

**Yumi harap ini sesuai harapan. (Gomen, kalau enggak! XI)**

**Yumi mengharapkan review, untuk perkembangan selanjutnya!**

**Terimakasih~~~**

**By: Orenji-chan**


	5. Chapter 5 : The Melody's Wings

**Minna-san, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomeeeennn! *bungkuk dalam-dalam*  
><strong>

**Yumi hiatus lamaaa banget! Tugas-tugas sekolah numpuk, sih! Ditambah ujian… ugh!  
><strong>

**Dan, ya… Yumi ganti nama! Silakan panggil Yumi sesuka kalian! ^^d**

**Arigato gozaimasu, Senpai, untuk review! (****Mikky-sama****, ****monkey D eimi****, ****Imperiale Nazwa-chan****, ****Lady Spain****, ****Wulan-chan****)  
><strong>

**Ini dia chapter 5, setelah sekian lama.  
><strong>

**Yumi harap enggak mengecewakan! Amiiinn~ v.v  
><strong>

**P.S. : NARUTO belongs to Kishimoto Masashi-san.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 : The Melody's Wings<strong>

* * *

><p>Semakin lama, semakin dapat ia rasakan kakinya dipercepat berhadapan dengan lantai lorong yang lembab. Menghasilkan suara lengkah kasar yang menggema hingga kesudut-sudut dinding. Tangannya menggenggam erat handphonenya. Wajahnya tanpa ekspresi, melawan semua emosi yang kini berkecamuk dalam dirinya.<p>

Pikirannya kalut. Dan semakin ia melangkah, pikirannya hanya semakin berbelit tiada arah. Hatinya dan akal sehatnya seolah berperang. Ia menyuka- tidak, ia jatuh cinta pada gadis pirang misterius itu. Semakin ia ingin menyangkal, semakin ia curiga pada kebenaran kata itu.

Cinta…

Konyol.

Yah, bagi seorang yang dibesarkan untuk bisnis, terkadang hal seperti ini memang merepotkan. Tapi apa daya? Hal seperti ini bukanlah hal yang bisa desingkirnya seenaknya. Bahkan bagi dia yang selama ini selalu mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan hanya dengan satu perintah. Tapi kali ini, uang yang ditumpuk setinggi gunungpun tidak akan membantu menyelesaikan masalah. Dan iapun sadar, segalanya tidak akan semudah yang dia pikirkan.

Akal sehatnya terus membantah. Ia harus mencari tahu siapa gadis itu. Naruto kah? Atau 'Naruto'? Apakah selama ini, dia hanya dipermainkan oleh murid baru dikelasnya itu? Atau memang kali ini ia telah terlibat dalam teka-teki yng bahakan ia, seorang jenius, tidak dapat pecahkan?

Sasuke menggeram frustasi, seraya kakinya tanpa sadar setengah berlari menaiki sebuah tangga beton dalam kegelapan. Kalau ia sempat untuk memikirkan, mungkin ia akan berterimakasih pada bulan di antariksa jauh disana. Cahaya redup yang satu-satunya mencegah dia untuk tidak terjerembab ditiap langkah kalapnya.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa menit menelusuri rute yang entah sejak kapan telah tertancap diotaknya. Kini, sekali lagi, dia berdiri dihadapan pintu oak lapuk raksasa. Nafasnya memburu karena emosi dan gerak-geriknya. Namun jantungnya. Jantung yang entah kenapa tidak mau menurut untuk ditenangkan. Sang pemiliknyapun tak tahu, apakah karena ia lelah dengan adrenalinya, atau karena siapa yang akan ditemuinya didalam sana.

_Akan kubuktikan. Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan mencari tahu siapa dia. Walaupun aku harus bertanya langsung pada Naruto. Walaupun aku harus terlibat jauh dalam kasus ko-… yah, mungkin memang konyol._

Sasuke menutup matanya, menghirup nafas perlahan sebelum menghembuskannya, berusaha mempersiapkan diri untuk, yang bahkan ia sendiri tak tahu. Setelah merasa siap, perlahan dibukanya pintu oak dihadapannya. Celah pintu segera menghamburkan suara lembut. Lantunan piano yang entah sejak kapan telah menjadi candu baginya.

Sekali lagi. Bagaikan déjà vu, ia mematung tanpa ekspresi didepan pintu yang terbuka lebar. Memandang punggung berbalut gaun tidur putih. Memangang rambut pirang tergerai, terpoles lembut dengan cahaya bulan yang lebih terang dibandingkan saat terakhir kali dia melihat sipirang.

Beberapa menit berlalu tanpa ada perkembangan hingga tiba-tiba sang gadis menghentikan permainannya ditengah-tengah. Alisnya berkerut saat menyadari kehadiran orang lain didalam ruangan. Ia menengok kebelakang dan melihat 'teman baru'nya yang kini memandangnya dengan sepasang mata hitam tajam.

"Sasuke!" Naruto tersenyum senang ketika mengetahui ia tak lagi sendirian.

Yang dipanggilnya terlonjak sedikit, ketika lamunannya dihancurkan. "Ah… y-ya," jawab si Raven sekenanya. _Lagi-lagi… Uchiha macam apa yang tergagap dan gugup seperti ini didepan seorang gadis? Cih!_

"Akhirnya! Kukira kau tidak akan datang…" Naruto berdiri dan berjalan perlahan kearah tamunya dengan senyum bahagia yang belum terapus dari wajah manisnya.

"Ya," Sasuke mengangguk singkat. Dalam diam ia merutuki dirinya sendiri. Itukah jawabannya dari sekian banyak kata dan huruf yang bisa dia gunakan? Dan orang-orang memanggilnya jenius… _Mana mungkin aku tidak datang, kalau yang akan kutemui adalah kau? _Ingin rasanya ia menembakkan kalimat itu pada gadis dihadapannya, namun entah mengapa bibirnya seolah dijerat oleh sesuatu yang tak kasat mata.

Setelah mereka saling berhadapan, Sasuke menatapnya dari atas kebawah. Dan sekali lagi, satu hal yang selama ini mengganjal pikirannya. "Kenapa kau memakai pakaian setipis itu di malam hari musim dingin?" tanyanya blak-blakkan dengan kedua alis yang berkerut bingung.

Naruto mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, lalu memandang kebawah, memperhatikan pakaiannya sendiri. "Apa yang salah dengan baju seperti ini?"

Sasuke memandangnya aneh, "Tentu saja salah. Ini musim dingin. Orang normal pasti sudah tewas membeku kalau memakai baju seperti itu."

"Aku juga normal…" Naruto cemberut.

"Bukan begitu maksudku," Sasuke menghela nafas.

"Lagi pula tidak dingin, kok! Setiap hari aku kesini memakai baju ini, dan aku hidup." Naruto menatap Sasuke seolah menantangnya.

"…Tidak dingin?" Sasuke bertanya setelah diam beberapa saat, dengan tatapan aneh yang masih dipakainya.

"Tidak." Naruto menjawab singkat seraya tersenyum polos. Gadis pirang itu membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu, namun kembali menutupnya. "Um…" Naruto memasang wajah berpikir, "Ah! Iya! Aku janji akan memainkan lagu khusus untukmu kan!" senyumnya berbinar, "Kemarilah, Sasuke!" Ia memanggil seraya kembali berbalik, berlari kecil namun bersemangat kearah piano putih tua.

Sasuke mengikutinya tanpa protes, namun matanya terus terpaku pada sosok gadis ceria yang kini tengah duduk dikursi piano. Naruto berbalik dan terus tersenyum melihat Sasuke yang berjalan kearahnya. Ia menggeser tubuhnya kesisi kanan kursi. Dengan lembut namun semangat, menepuk sisi kirinya, mengisyaratkan si Raven untuk duduk disebelahnya. Sementara Sasuke, antara sadar dan tak sadar, dengan tenang menuruti keinginan si pirang.

"Lagu ini- Uhh… aku tidak ingat bagaimana, kapan, atau dari siapa aku mempelajarinya. Tapi ini telah menjadi lagu favoritku sejak lama," jelas Naruto dengan senyumnya yang masih belum terhapus.

Sasuke terus memperhatikan gadis itu. Jujur saja, dia tidak terlalu tertarik pada lagunya. _Lagu apapun, kalau kau yang mainkan, pasti akan kudengarkan… _jauh didalam hatinya, ia sadar ia telah mengatakan hal itu seolah kalimat itu adalah mantra. Namun matanya masih terlekat pada sosok gadis yang kini telah menarik sepenuhnya dunia si bungsu Uchiha.

Naruto mengelus lembut kedua jari tangannya, beriap untuk memulai, sebelum jari-jari lentiknya menekan tuts-tuts piano. Dengan perlahan tapi pasti, sentuhan antara jarinya dan tuts piano putih itu menghasilkan sebuah lantunan barisan nada, menjadi sebuah lagu yang menghancurkan tameng kokoh si Raven.

Sasuke menutup matanya, menikmati keindahan musik yang dimainkan. Semakin lama, alis semakin berkerut penasaran. _Aku… aku kenal lagu ini… tapi apa? Dimana? Lagu siapa? _Telinganya mendengarkan tiap detil nadanya, meski rasa penasarannya tak berhenti menyerang. Tinggi… rendah.. semakin rendah… tinggi…tinggi… semakin tinggi… nada-nada bercampur satu sama lain.

Puluhan menit berlalu, namun keduanya seolah sama-sekali tidak mengakui kehadiran sang waktu. Hingga akhirnya lagu itu telah sampai pada bagian klimaksnya, dan sang gadis mentari memainkan penutupnya, sebelum benar-benar sepenuhnya berhentilah permainannya. Perlahan ia melirik laki-laki Raven disampingnya, dan tersenyum malu.

"Bagaimana?" tanyanya dnegan suara pelan.

"Indah," Celetuk Sasuke jujur.

Naruto hanya tertawa lemah, "Lagunya indah, kan?" ia menutup matanya, "Penuh harapan, namun ada saat ketika terdengar kosong dan sedih…" perlahan matanya terbuka, menampilkan biru langit cantiknya, namun sedikit kehilangan cahayanya.

Sasuke tak berkata apa-apa. Dia hanya memandang gadis itu dalam diam seribu bahasa. Keduanya terlarut dalam kesunyian yang nyaman, sibuk oleh pikirannya masing-masing.

"Apa judulnya?" Akhirnya Sasuke bicara, mencoba memulai pembicaraan.

"Melodia Alata." Kata Naruto.

"Melo-?" alis Sasuke berkerut.

"Me-lo-di-a A-la-ta. Melodia Alata." Naruto menghadapnya dengan senyum caria. "Bahasa Italia yang berarti Melodi Bersayap. Melodi yang entah kenapa, begitu berharga bagiku." Suaranya semakin mengecil diakhir kalimat.

"Melodia Alata…" Sasuke berbisik tanpa sadar, mengundang anggukkan senang dari gadis dihadapannya, sebelum kembali memainkan pianonya, nada-nada dimainkannya tak keruan, namun menghasilkan lagu yang indah. Sementara Sasuke larut dalam pikirannya. Alisnya berkerut seolah ia tengah berpikir keras. Matanya menatap kosong tuts piano putih dihadapannya.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

_"Tch!" dengusnya seraya merapatkan jaket biru gelap yang dipakainya, merasakan hawa dingin yang semakin menusuk._

_SREK_

_Sejenak ia berhenti berjalan. Lalu memeriksa jaketnya, mencari sumber bunyi yang baru saja terdengar. Hingga tangan kanannya berhasil menemukan sesuatu disaku sisi kanan jaketnya. Selembar kertas yang telah kusam dan terlipat-lipat ada dalam genggamannya sekarang. Dibukanya tiap lipatan dengan hati-hati agar tidak merobek lembaran rapuh itu. Dan terlihat partitur sebuah lagu yang mulai buram. Sejenak mata hitamnya membelalak terkejut, sebelum kembali pada tatapan datar. Datar dan dingin._

_"Huh, ternyata ada disini selama ini. Benda tidak berguna." Bisiknya tak peduli._

**End Falshback**

* * *

><p>Matanya membelalak tak percaya. "Partitur itu…"<p>

Dengan sedikit kalut ia merazia saku jaket birunya. Mengeluarkan segala benda yang tersimpan didalamnya. Meletakkannya tanpa peduli diatas bangku, diantara dia dan Naruto yang kini memandangnya bingung. Handphone, dompet, Mp3, dan akhirnya- sebuah kertas kusam yang terlipat-lipat berantakan, compang-camping disana-sini karena basah dan kering lagi.

"Melodia… Alata…"

* * *

><p><strong><em>To be continue...<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Beginilah… *garuk kepala*<br>**

**Serius banget, ya? Ehehehe~**

**Kali ini memang sepenuhnya Sasuke dan 'Naruto'… XD**

**Oh, lagu itu, "Melodia Alata" cuma karangan Yumi aja, sih…**

**Enggak ada, kok, lagu yang judulnya begitu. T.T**

**Sekian, dulu untuk chapter 5-nya!  
><strong>

**Yumi mengharapkan saran dari review senpai-senpai dan readers semua!**

**Arigato~ ^^**

**Sincerely,**

**Orenji-chan  
><strong>


End file.
